I'll Love You Forever
by ilovedempsey
Summary: Can EClare stay together or will drama tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a fanfiction about love and heart break, enjoy!**

**I don't own degrassi sadly…. Oh and this is all going to be in Clare's point of view!**

"I'll call you in the morning, I love you" "I love you too Clare." Eli said. I hung up the phone and got on my pajamas. I decided to start reading the book The Hunger Games. All I could think about was how I was so happy to have a boyfriend like Eli. I looked at the clock and before I knew it, it was 10:45. I decided to go to sleep since I had a date with Eli and at the Dot at 12.

"Clare you're going to be late!" "Alright mom I'll be right down!" I put on a blue v-neck and jeans with my converse. I applied a little bit of makeup and headed down the steps. "Hi sweeties how are you? Excited for your date with Eli?" "Yeah mom love you have to go bye!" My mom had surprisingly been okay with me dating Eli ever since my father left us, and Darcy went to Kenya. I walked to the Dot and saw Eli sitting in his hearse. I waved and ran towards him. "Hi Eli you ready?" "Yeah but have I ever told you how beautiful you are. Your eyes light up my world, I love you so much Blue Eyes." I blushed and smiled. Eli leaned in and kissed me, and every time we kiss it's like fireworks go off and nothing in the world matter. We pulled apart, interlocked fingers and headed into the Dot. I saw Jenna with KC, and she snickered at me and gave us a dirty look. "Don't worry about her Blue Eyes she is just jealous that I have such a beautiful girlfriend like you." I smiled and hugged him. "Thanks Green Eyes." We sat in a booth; Eli ordered a hoagie while I ordered a salad. "So Blue Eyes it's a beautiful Saturday, so what do you want to do?" I don't know Eli maybe take a walk in the park?" "Sounds good." We finished our food then go into Eli's hearse Morty. Eli drove us to the park and we got out only to see Alli and Drew swinging on the swings smooching. "Do you want to go somewhere else or…?" "No its fine they don't own the park." Ever since Alli started dating drew we drifted and she would pick fights with me for now reason, most of them about me and Eli. Alli locked over with sadness in her eyes. I looked away and Eli and I sat down next to our favorite tree. "I still remember our first date Blue Eyes." "Oh really?" "Yeah we went to our special place and I decorated it like magic." I remember that too. Eli hung lights everywhere with candles and sweet classical music. We ate his "famous sandwiches". "Clare I don't know what I would do if you weren't in my life. You helped me get over hoarding and Julia and I didn't think that was possible, but Clare you're the key to my heart. Nothing could describe my love for you. I thought I loved Julia but when I met you I realized that was just a crush but what we have here Clare, that's love. Without you my life would crumble, I love you so much Blue Eyes." My eyes started tearing up and I didn't realize how much Eli cared about me. "Eli I feel the same way, my love can't be described for you. You helped me through all my family problems and stayed with me through thick and thin. If this isn't love then I don't know what is." Eli and I kissed. It felt like we were there for hours just kissing but in reality it had only been 5 minutes. I checked my phone and it was 5 pm. "Eli can you drop me off at home, my mom wants to have dinner with me for some odd reason." "Yeah sure lets go." Even though I didn't ever want to leave Eli's arms I knew I had too.

We got to my house and I walked in to see Darcy and my dad standing smiling. "What's going on?" "Clare, Darcy and your father have come home….for good!" WHAT. "Oh that's great." I hugged Darc and my dad. We sat down for dinner but only had some small talk. "So Darcy tell Clare about Kenya." "Well I helped the children obviously, but it's really different here then there." "I can only imagine."

During desert I was getting a little fed up on how my family was acting. "So Clare are you enjoying us all sitting together?" "No actually why are we acting like we are one big happy family when we are falling apart. Darc has left for Kenya which ripped all of our hearts out. Dad you left me and mom on our own and now you want to come back? Why so you can have a second chance! I can't sit here acting like this anymore. This family is destroyed STOP TRYING TO PUT IT BACK TOGETHER!" With that I ran upstairs crying. Why are they trying to act like everything was okay? I logged online to see Eli on Skype. I requested a video call and his face popped up on the screen. "Blue Eyes what's wrong?" He had concern on his face. "Darc and my father are back and they are acting like this family isn't a mess." "Clare I'm sure they just want to fix it, just give them a chance." "But Eli you don't get it! Why are they coming back acting like everything is going to be better when it's not!" Now I was getting angry and Eli could see it in my eyes. "Clare just calm down, give them another chance they are your family they love you and I don't know why you're making such a big deal?" "I don't even know why I asked you Eli. It was so hard for you to get over Julia so why can't I be upset. It seems like Julia is the only thing that's allowed to be upset over, but she isn't. SHE'S DEAD ELI. She isn't coming back and you need to let go of her. Like you said you never loved her so why do you care so much about her and not me?" I saw the hurt in Eli's eyes and I realized what I had done. I just flipped out about Julia. "Eli…" "NO Clare save it." He logged off and I just cried myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated for awhile I've been really really busy but here is chapter 2!**

**I don't own degrassi.**

I woke up and looked at the alarm. 12:30. I got out of bed, took a shower, and put on sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Wow did I look like hell. The events from last night hit me like a bullet. I had touched the one part of Eli I never wanted to. I didn't mean to flip on him it just came out. "Knock knock." "Come in." It was Darc. "Hey I'm going to the Dot later to see Peter and whoa what happened to you?" "Eli and I had a huge fight last night." "About what?" "I was yelling at him because he didn't understand how upset I was over this whole…family issue. So I flipped out on him about Julia." "Clare…." "I know Darc, I'm just so upset. Dad comes back like everything will be alright!" "Clare, we all love you so much but pushing Eli away isn't the solution. I'm sorry you feel this way about dad. He is really trying to get back and so am I. Just apologize to Eli and I'm sure he will understand, ok?" I nodded my head and Darcy left. I heard the front door shut and I went downstairs. On the island there was a note saying "Mom and I went to the mall. See you two later, love you." Great I'll be here all day by myself. I got myself lunch then decided to watch a movie. The Notebook.

2 hours later my eyes were bright red from crying, I mean why did they make this so sad? I went upstairs to see if I had any messages from Eli. None. Maybe I'll see what Alli is doing tonight. "Hey Alli uhm it's Clare, I know we haven't talked for awhile but can you call me so we can talk. Maybe at the Dot later? Meet me there at 6." I changed into a yellow shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans with my uggs. It was 5:45 so I decided to walk to the Dot.

I got to the Dot and sat into a booth. I saw Darcy and Peter eating each other's faces. EW. I looked at my watch and it was 6. What do I do if Alli doesn't come? Right then I saw Eli walk in with Adam. Great what a fun night. I smiled at Eli but he just turned away and sat down with Adam.

I've been here for an hour, and no sign of Alli. My phone vibrated and it was Alli calling me. "Hey Clare sorry I'm late, sleepover at my house?" "Sounds good." I was so glad to hear Alli's voice. Maybe I had one friend after all. I got home and packed up my bags for Alli's. I left a note saying I was sleeping at Alli's for the night.

Once I got to Alli's it was 8 pm. Dang was I tired. I rang Alli's door bell, and I saw not Alli's but someone else's face. Oh great what is going on? Why is HE here?

**A little cliff hanger at the end, I'll try to update as soon as possible guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guy's last chapter was a little slow but I promise it will get better, just stick with me through these next couple chapters! Thank you for ALL the reviews, they seriously made my day!**

**I don't own degrassi…**

"Hey Clare." "Hi Drew, is Alli here I thought we were supposed to have a sleepover?" "Oh yeah um I'm just hanging out with Sav for the night." Great. I walked into Alli's and saw her sitting on the couch and Sav nowhere in sight. "Hi Alli, what are we doing tonight?" "Let's hang with the boys tonight?" "Oh ok I thought…" Whatever why should I try to argue with her. Alli and Drew were cuddling when Sav walked downstairs. "Hey Clare what's going on?" "Oh nothing really just bored." Sav looked at Alli and Drew. "EW. God they can't go a day without kissing." "Yeah…" "So how are you and Eli? I haven't seen him in forever?" "Um well he is good and I'm good so…" "You and Eli are in a fight, aren't you?" "Yes. We fought yesterday about my parents and Julia. I yelled at him, I told him that Julia was dead and he didn't let go. Then he told me to save whatever I had to say and he logged off. I'm not sure if I should apologize or…" "Clare, I know Eli that was a nerve you should never touch. But if you love each other he will forgive you. You know I'll give you a ride to the Dot considering I was supposed to meet up with him." "I thought you were supposed to hang with Drew?" "It was a cover." "Oh okay thanks." I got into Sav's car and he drove me to the Dot. Here goes nothing.

"Good luck Clare!" I waved goodbye to Sav, and walked into the Dot. I saw Eli sitting at a table and I sat across from him. "Clare…" "No Eli it's my turn to talk. I'm sorry. Listen to me here, Eli look at me! I know I shouldn't have talked about Julia that way and I didn't mean it. I was so upset with everything that happened I mean who wouldn't be upset that their dad came back? It's like he wanted a second chance and it made me upset that you didn't even want to understand where I came from. I'm sorry and all I can ask is for your forgiveness. Without you I'm a wreck. I NEED you in my life Eli. Please forgive me." "Clare…You really hurt me and left me in shock. I can't believe you were that low to me the other night…but I forgive you. Your my everything, when Julia died" I could see his eyes tearing up and he cleared his throat to continue. "When she died I was a mess. But right now I'm more of a mess without you here right by my side. I never really loved Julia, it was just a crush. With you, this is love Clare. I NEED you also. I love you Clare." I leaned over the table and kissed Eli. I guess my life wasn't as messed up as I thought. *beep beep* I looked at my phone and it was Alli. "Where r u?" "At the Dot with Eli, be there in 10 k?" "Sounds good Drew just left can't wait until the girls' night." "Who is that?" "It was Alli; sorry I have to go meet me at your house tomorrow." "Clare you know how I feel about my house…" "If we are going to make this work Eli, I have to see where you came from. It's not a big deal!" "Alright fine tomorrow at 12 and be ready ok?" "Alright, I love you Eli." "I love you too Clare."

I got to Alli's and asked her what she thought about Eli's weirdness about his house. "What if he has dead people in his basement or his parents are physco." "Ha Alli I doubt it!" "Just think about it Clare. Well I'm hungry so let's go bake a cake or something." We walked down the steps and Alli started to bake a cake. "Hi Sav, what's up?" "Someone's in a better mood. Is everything better with Eli?" "Yes thanks to you I'm going to his house tomorrow." "Oh well um have uh fun with that." Sav ran upstairs and I heard the door slam. "What the…" "I have no idea; now help me with this Clare.

Alli and I decided to go to bed at 2 am. "Goodnight Alli." "Night Clare."

I woke up at around 10 to the sounds of sizzling bacon. I walked downstairs to see Alli and Sav cooking breakfast. "Good morning sunshine." Sav said with a smile. "Good morning Sav…Alli." "Breakfast is ready to go!" "Where are we going?" "To the mall silly!" "Can you drop me off at Eli's on the way? I have to be there at 12." Alli nodded and I ran to get dressed. I put on a sundress and my yellow sandals. I let Alli put on my makeup and damn did I look good. It was 11:45 so we decided to leave.

Alli and Sav dropped me off at Eli's and I saw him standing at the door. "Hi Eli ready?" "Um yeah about that Clare…" "Eli stop whatever it is I can help you." "Alright." I walked into Eli's house and it was well decorated. What did he have to be worried about? I got into Eli's room and I saw Dead Hand posters everywhere. His room was grey, but very homey. "What did you have to worry about Eli?" "I just didn't know if you felt comfortable with my parents not being here, you know?" "Eli its fine." I smiled up at him and gave him a kiss. "I love you Clare, and I always will, you look beautiful today." I blushed. "Eli you know how to make a girl smile with your cocky pick up lines, but I love you too." We kissed some more then decided to just drive around for the day. "So have you talked to your father about you know everything?" "No I haven't seen any of my parents since the big blow up at dinner. They left a note yesterday saying that they went shopping and would be back for dinner but I didn't want to be home so I slept at Alli's and now I'm with you." Eli smiled at me and gave me a peck on my lips, making me want more. "Eli would you still stay with me even if I waited to have sex until I was married?" "I wouldn't mind what so ever. Whatever makes you comfortable, I'll still love you!" I blushed and smiled at his comment.

Eli drove us around for about 3 hours and decided it was time to drop me off. "Date tomorrow at our special place ok?" "Sounds good love you bye!" I walked inside to see everyone sitting at the table. "What's going on?" "Clare honey, we need to talk…now."


	4. Chapter 4

**I have an announcement to make; I might not continue the story. I know where it's supposed to go and everything but I don't know if people enjoy it but until I make my decision, here is the next chapter. Don't hate me please!**

**I don't own degrassi….**

_**Italics mean whispers**_

"Clare we need to talk" "Ok" I sat down at the table and looked at Darc. "_What's going on?" "I have no idea Clare."_ "Girls please quiet down; your father has an announcement to make." "Thank you honey…." HA I thought "honey" really dad? "Your mother and I have made a HUGE decision….we have decided to move! We are moving to Florida by the end of the month! Before you scream and yell, we didn't go shopping yesterday. We met with a real estate agent to find a house." The whole room was silent and you could feel the tension. I was angry and upset but mostly thinking about me and Eli. "Darc do you have anything to say?" "How could you just pick us up and move when we just got here?" "It's a new start…for all of us. It would be good." I was breathless and in shock. I couldn't speak. What did this mean for Eli and I? Could we still be together? Would I ever see him again? All these questions raced through my mind faster than a bullet from a machine gun. "Clare Bear, are you alright over there?" "No I'm not actually. This is insane and stupid. Why should we have to suffer just because you want to start over? I have a life here and so does Darc. Just because it's been bad memories for you guys doesn't mean it's been bad for us! What am I supposed to do about Eli? Why don't you think about how Darc and Peter are going to be? What happens to OUR relationships?" "Clare honey I know this is going to be a big change, but you will find someone else. All you two have is teenage crushes, nothing less nor nothing more." "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT MOM. You know how much Eli means to me and how much Peter means to Darc! You expect us to pick up and move? We have a LIFE here at Degrassi. What about Alli and Adam and Drew?" "You will find other friends just like them in Florida. We are finished with this discussion girls." "Not surprised" I mumbled. I was beyond angry. How could they just tell me Eli and I had a "teenage crush"? I loved Eli, not like they would know what "love" was.

I woke up and took a warm shower, then realized the events of last night. I was seriously moving to Florida by the end of this month, and I would lose everything. I put on a pink v-neck with my skinny jeans and converse. I walked downstairs and grabbed an apple. "Hey honey, how did you sleep?" I didn't say anything. "Where are you going?" "None of your business" I spat out at them. I slammed the door closed and the tears started to fall. Why is this happening to me? "Eli can you come pick me up, we have to talk." "Yes sure I will be there in 5."

I got into Eli's hearse and we started to drive to "our place". "What's wrong Blue Eyes?" "My parents told us that we were all moving…to Florida." "WHAT?" "I know I just…" The tears started to fall again but I continued. "We are moving by the end of this month and it's crazy. I flipped out on my parents because I don't want to go, and neither does Darc. I just can't believe we have to go." "Well what does this mean for us?" "I don't know Eli; I love you so much and I don't want to break up…" I started sobbing. "Blue Eyes I love you so much and I am not planning on ending this with you. I am really ready to stay with you. Let's show your parents wrong let's make this work ok? Don't cry…" Eli kissed me and all the pain I had been feeling was went away. He must really love me. "I will come visit you every chance I get. I will go to college near you so we can be together as much as you want." "Eli I can't ask you to throw away your dreams for you." "Clare marrying you right now is my dream. Nothing else matters, I love you Clare." Eli kissed me again and I realized maybe moving wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

I got home that night to hear Darc sobbing in her room. "Darc, are you ok? Open up?" "NO CLARE IT ISN'T WORTH IT ANYMORE!" I heard screaming then silence. What the hell Darc? "OPEN UP DARC NOW!" I started to pound on the door but no response. Now I was getting scared. "Darc come on this isn't funny open up the damn door!" Shit why wasn't she answering! What did she mean by "It isn't worth it anymore"? What if? Oh god no not Darc! I found the key to the door and it clicked unlocked. "Darc are you…OH MY GOD. HELP SOMEONE HELP." Darc was lying on the ground knife in her heart panting for her next breath. "Clare….I…..love…..you….." Darc fell still. "HELP PLEASE."

**Little excitement at the end of the chapter! REVIEW please? Little cliff hanger at the end.**


	5. Chapter 5

**OH MY GOLLY. Thank you for all the reviews! They seriously make my day so here is another chapter! Enjoy! **

**I don't own degrassi…. Darn**

_**For this chapter italics means flashback!**_

"Help. Someone please help us!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "I need help please someone!" I snapped back into reality. I need to call 911 I thought. I searched around for Darcy's phone and called 911. "Help me please my sister is…dying PLEASE SEND HELP NOW." I gave them my address and I heard sirens blaring down the road. "STAY WITH ME DARC PLEASE!" The tears were running down my face along with my makeup. Oh god what if Darc dies? I will never be able to live with myself again! "Hello is anyone here, where are you?" "UP HERE PLEASE HELP ME." I heard boots running up the stairs and the paramedics assessed the situation and started to help Darc. A police man asked me questions about the event. "What happened here?" "I had just gotten home from my boyfriend Eli's house when I head sobbing upstairs coming from Darcy's room. I knocked on the door and tried to open it but it was locked so I asked her what was wrong and she just told me it wasn't worth it anymore then it was silent." I started to sob but knew I had to go on."So I ran around to find a key to open her door and when it did open….I….." The tears were freely streaming my face now and I could barely breathe nor speak. "So you just found her like this?" "Yes." I choked out. "And what is your name?" "Clare…Saint Clare and that is my sister Darcy." "Where are your parents?" "Getting stuff ready for our move to Florida at the end of this month." "Ok" said the cop. By this time Darcy was being wheeled to the ambulance and I was scared. "Ma'am would you like to ride with your sister?" "Yes please" I said. I hopped into the ambulance and starred at Darc. She looked so life less and cold. "Is she going to be ok?" "We don't know for sure right now, but she is breathing. She is a real fighter." I smiled weakly. The tears threatened my eyes again. Come on Clare be strong for Darc. "Are your parents coming home anytime soon?" "No, they will be in Florida for a week getting the house ready." We arrived at the hospital and the nurse told me I had to wait in the waiting room. "NO I CAN'T I HAVE TO BE THERE FOR HER!" I screamed and cried. What would Darc think if I left her to fight all alone? The nurse brought me to the waiting room and asked me if I needed to call anyone. I used their phone to call the only person who could cheer me up.

"Hey Blue Eyes what's up? Couldn't get enough of me?" Eli chuckled. "Eli…" "What's wrong Clare?" His tone turned from happy and light to concern. "I am at the hospital with Darc can you please come?" "Sure I will be there in 10."

"Clare what happened to Darcy?" Eli said running through the doors. "When I got home from our date I heard sobbing from Darcy's room so I asked her what was wrong and she told me it wasn't worth it anymore and everything went silent. I found her with a….knife in her heart." I sobbed into Eli's shirt. He didn't move but just played with my hair until the doctor came out.

"Darcy's family?" Eli and I stood up. "That's us." "I am Doctor Williams; I have been working on Darcy since she arrived. She is in critical condition but she is strong. Right now we don't know which way this is going to turn out. We want to keep her here for awhile for observation. Do you know why she might have tried to commit suicide?" "Suicide? Darc is the happiest person I have ever met; I have no idea why she might have tried to…" "I know this is hard but we need answers so once most of the pain is gone we want to wake her up to get answers." I nodded my head and decided to head home.

"Eli, tonight can you please stay with me?" "Yes sure Clare whatever you need." I changed into sweat pants and a t-shirt. Eli changed into a t-shirt and long pants. "Goodnight Blue Eyes I love you" "I love you too Eli."

I looked at the clock and it was 10 am. I rolled over but didn't see Eli. Was this all a dream? Was Darc in her room sleeping peacefully? I tip toed into Darcy's room to see it taped off. The tears started to flood my eyes. I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and I turned around to see Eli's lips mashing into mine. "You know you're beautiful even when you cry?" I smiled and we decided to get ready so we could visit Darc. I put on sweatpants with a sweatshirt on and Eli put on the same.

Once we got to the hospital, the nurse recognized us and showed us to Darcy's room. I walked in to see her sleeping peacefully. She had bandages up and down her arms. The tears started falling. "I will give you two some alone time." I nodded and Eli left. "Darcy…" I began. "Please stay here with me. I love you and it is worth it, we all love you. I was torn last night; it felt like my heart had been cut out. I love you so much even though we fight most of the time. Just please stay here with me Darcy please…." Then I heard the beeping of the machines go steady. Darcy was flat lined.

**Little cliff hanger there! Sorry guys I have to leave you with this! Enjoy! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! They seriously made my day, thank you so much! Well here is chapter 6 and I am so glad I decided to stick with the story. I normally update between 3 and 6 just letting you all know! But thank you again! **

**I don't own degrassi….**

1 week. It's been 1 week since Darcy passed away. Yes she never came out of the hospital that night. That night I came home and cried until I couldn't cry anymore. My Darcy was really gone. When she died it hit me like a truck. Why did Darcy want to kill herself? Did something happen between her and Peter? These questions haunt my mind, but I'm determined to get closer for Darc. She deserves it. I decided to start with Peter. My parents came home from Florida and I had to tell them the news about Darc.

"_Hi sweetie how was your week?" "Good I guess…" "Where is Darc, we want to show you two pictures of the new house." "Mom…2 days ago Darc passed away. She committed suicide…" I choked out. "What are you talking about? What happened to Darcy?" By now my mom was on the floor screaming don't take my Darcy._

I shook my head to get the thoughts out. We have 3 weeks until we are moving and I am determined to get answers for Darc. What happened that night? Peter I thought. He might know. I walked to Peter's and knocked on the door. "Peter open up!" "Hey Clare how are you?" "We need to talk…about Darc." "I am not really in the…" "Please Peter; I need to know what happened to Darc that night." "Alright come on in." I sat down on his couch and he sat across from me. "Tell me what happened that night Peter." "Darc told me that you guys were moving to Florida by the end of the month and we were both really upset. She told me she wanted to get with me. I refused I wasn't ready so she stormed off and broke up with me. I figured she would regret it in the morning and call me." "What time did she leave?" "About 5" Darcy's killing was around 10. What did she do for 5 hours? "Is that all you know? Do you have any idea where she went after she left?" "She said she wanted to go to the Dot to see and talk to oh what's his name…" Peter tapped his foot. "AH she said she was going to the Dot to talk to Holly J. so I just left it at that." "Thank you Peter so much, if you remember anything else call me?" I hurried out the door. Now where will I find Holly J.? -**Clare where are you? I have been trying to reach you all morning. Are you alright? –Yes Eli I am fine going to the Dot meet me there in 5. **I put my phone back into my pocket and hurried to the Dot.

"Clare, what is going on?" "I am trying to find out what made Darc commit suicide that night. I need to know so this morning I went to ask Peter. He told me him and Darc were getting into "it" and he wasn't ready so Darcy stormed off all upset to talk to Holly J. I need to find her to see if she knew where she went. They say she committed suicide but she didn't leave a note." "Alright well then let's find Holly J." We asked everyone on the staff if they knew where Holly J. was. Half said they didn't know and the other half said she took off for the day for "personal reasons." "Well we aren't going to find anything here." "Let's check her house Clare I bet she is at home." I nodded and jumped into Morty and Eli drove us to Holly J's.

I called Holly J. and she answered. "Hey Holly can you answer your door we need to talk to you?" "Yeah sure Clare be right down." We waited and heard footsteps coming to the door. Holly J. opened the door and dang was she a mess. It looked like she just got up. "Hey Holly J. we wanted to talk to you about Darcy." "Yeah sure Clare anything, come right in." We all sat down and I started. "Peter told us that you were with Darc the night she died. Do you know what happened?" "Darcy came to the Dot and told me about what happened with Peter and yes I felt really bad so we sat and talked for about an hour. Darcy said she had to run some errands and would call me later so I said ok and she left in a hurry. She got a text or something on the way out but I don't know who from. Maybe Peter or another friend?" "Thank you Holly J. we are just trying to find out what happened to Darc, she didn't leave a suicide note or anything. Hopefully we can get her phone." "Yeah and there was another thing she said to me that might be helpful. She told me right before she left how depressed she was about moving to Florida and she wasn't going to let your parents drag her there so she would do anything to stay." I wondered is this what Darcy did to keep her from moving to Florida? Or could this possibly be a murder? We thanked Holly J. and left for my house. "Great now we don't have anyone we can go to except find her phone in her room." "Are you even allowed to go in her room?" "Yeah they untapped it this morning and didn't take anything. Eli she isn't the type of person to just commit suicide about moving or a boy. After Kenya she realized the good in life and stopped harming herself. She changed and I don't see any reasons why she would kill herself. Do you think Peter or Holly J. is lying to us about something?" "Well I didn't go with you to Peter's but it sounds like Holly's story was missing something. I mean why would she say that then leave right away and why didn't she stop her? It just doesn't make any sense to me. Maybe we should get that phone and figure it all out." I gave Eli a kiss and thanked him for everything today. "I will be here at 9 to get you and we will figure it out from there."

It was 8:30 and Eli was going to be here soon. My parents were planning Darcy's funeral and getting the house ready for Florida. I took and shower and dressed into the outfit that Darcy loved the most on me. God did I miss her, but I would find out what happened even if it killed me! I tip toed into Darcy's room and looked around. Everything seemed to be in order. I looked over, under, and around objects to find her phone. Where did she leave it? I found it at the bottom of her closet. Full battery. I looked through her messages and saw she had texted both Peter and Holly J. the night she died. I read the ones between her and Peter first.** –I love you Darcy and I am so sorry. –I am so done with you Peter, we are over! I cannot believe you did that with that SKANK. And to think I actually thought of her as a friend. Bye Peter. **What was that about I thought? Skank? Friend? Maybe she was talking about something Holly J. and Peter did together? I then read the ones to Holly J. **– You little son of a bitch! I cannot believe you screwed Peter! To think we were actually friends. I hate you don't ever TALK to me again. This will not be the end of this. – Darc I am so sorry! It was the spur of the moment, but you stole my boyfriend too and that was just the beginning of my revenge. Bye bitch.** What the hell was I reading? Darcy stole Declan from Holly J.? What more of revenge could she do? Did her knowing to much kill Darcy? I heard the door bell rang and opened it, it was Eli. "Eli I found something. Peter and Holly hooked up the night before Darc died and she found out. Darc stole Holly's boyfriend and Holly wanted revenge. Do you think Holly killed her because Darcy threatened to tell everyone what a skank she was?" "We need to talk to Peter now."

**Sorry guys for the little suspense. I really liked this chapter because you see a bad ass Clare and he sidekick Eli. In the next few chapters things will unravel but the rest of the story won't be like this I promise! I just wanted to mix it up a little. You will find out who killed Darcy and why soon! I am so excited! Then it will go back to EClare and moving to Florida and what will happen with those 2. Again thank you for the reviews and keep reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys that I didn't update earlier! Yesterday I was so busy because I had 3 tests today! I had to study yesterday so I couldn't find time to update but THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. They seriously make my day I couldn't thank you all enough! Well here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

**I don't own degrassi…**

Eli and I drove to Peter's, and I was just thinking to myself why would he lie to us like that? What did I ever do to him? I shook my head and got out the car. This is war. "Peter its Clare open up!" Peter opened the door and it looked like he just got out of the shower. "Hey Clare…" "Don't hey Clare me! You lied to me straight to my face Peter. What really happened that night?" "Can we talk… alone without Eli?" I nodded turned around and kissed Eli. "I will be ok." Eli gave Peter the "Don't screw around with her" look and walked out to Morty. I walked into Peter's to see Darcy sitting on the couch in a blanket. "DARCY!" I ran over and hugged her while we both sobbed into each other's shoulder. "I thought you were dead." "I faked my death Clare. I don't want to go to Florida, and I unplugged my wires to make it look like I went flat lined. When they put me into the morgue I escaped and Peter came to pick me up. Holly J. and Peter lied to you and sent those messages to me so it looked like I really did die. I was planning on coming home but I just stayed here." I was speechless. "Darc, I was crushed when you "died". You lied to all of us, just so you didn't have to move? You're a piece of work, and I am done with you. You either come home or don't come home at all. Bye Darcy." I opened the door and slammed it shut. I was PISSED. She lied to her own sister just so she didn't have to leave. What a selfish bitch, making everyone go through this just so she didn't have to leave.

When I got in the car I was so angry I started to cry. "What is wrong Blue Eyes?" "Darcy is alive." "What?" "She faked her death so she didn't have to move." Eli kissed me and wiped away my tears. When I was with him I forgot all my problems and I felt so safe. Eli dropped me off at home and we said our goodbyes and I walked into my house. "Clare sweetie we need to talk. Your mother and I have been thinking, and we don't want to move to Florida anymore. Let's stay here in Canada." I broke out into a huge smile. "OH THANK YOU!" I hugged both of them and decided to tell them about Darc. "Mom, Dad, there is something we should talk about. Darcy is alive. She faked my death so she could stay here in Florida." "What?" my parents both said at the same time. I nodded. "Where is she Clare? Tell me I am going to get her right now." My father said sternly and I told him she was at Peter's. He ran out the door and slammed the door closed. Sucks to be Darcy I thought. I gave my mom a hug and ran upstairs to call Eli. "Eli guess what?" "My Blue Eyes is happy!" "Yes but that's not it… I am not leaving we aren't moving!" "OH MY GOD Blue Eyes that's great! I love you so much." "I love you too Eli." Eli and I talked for a little bit longer and I hung up. I took a shower and let the warm water surround my body. My life couldn't get any better.

**Sorry this chapter was really short but it's Friday! This really filled you guys in on the next couple of chapters! Hope you're happy with the story! Alright I will try to update this weekend if I can and I might update 2 chapters tomorrow. Have a good weekend guys!**


End file.
